


[トレケイ] 甜點

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第12回），題目「飛行課」「甜點」
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 3





	[トレケイ] 甜點

「你終於補完課了啊Treyくん。」  
從運動場上拖著被額外增加的課後飛行練習導致疲累不堪的身體回到宿舍，Trey帶著滿腦關於明天非生日派對所需要用到的糕點食譜，幾乎是下意識般地轉進了宿舍的廚房。  
平常會在日間使用這個廚房進行煮食的只有自己，當意料以外的招呼聲傳進耳中時，確實成功地讓Trey從食譜的世界中回過神來。

他的好友在料理桌邊向他揮著手，依然散佈著食材的桌面正清楚地說明著當事人的活動狀態。  
「在做甜品？」  
在意外之上再次疊加上的意外讓Trey完全地回到了現實。那個討厭甜食的Cater可能是正在製作甜點，比起前幾天Kalim那張暴走的魔毯，或許這件事令Trey感到更加恐慌。  
走近了好友所在的位置，Trey毫不猶豫地向著Cater伸手貼上了他的前額，確認他是否有患上甚麼奇怪的疾病。

「才不是生病啦！」  
伸出的手被稍稍推開，Cater像是有所不滿地露出虎牙提出抗議。  
短暫接觸的手心確實沒有傳來異常的熱度，稍微安心的Trey卻是對於眼前的狀況感到更為不解。  
或許他應該直接進行詢問，但事實上他卻只是保留著帶有疑惑的表情，安靜也注視著眼前的好友。  
Cater自然就會進行解釋，這點程度的確信即使不去仔細推敲也會自然地浮現在腦海之中。

「因為Treyくん不是被留下來特訓嘛，萬一撻沒有及時準備好的話Riddleくん會超級生氣吧。」  
用雙手比劃著心型枷鎖的Cater，如他所想般地自動執行了說明的部份。  
在這一刻，Trey不由得地產生了一種類似於感動的情緒，緣由是針對Cater的好意還是他的坦率又或者是兩者皆有，則不用太過深究。

「你會做嗎？我們的寮長可是很挑的。」  
「けーくん會的魔法可不是只有塗玫瑰啊。」大概像是習慣般地想要揚一揚手機，這才發現自己手上只有唧花用具的Cater，在一瞬間略嫌尷尬的笑容以後，又恢復了平常的態度。「我有食譜啦而且之前不是還給你打過幾次下手嘛？夠用夠用。」  
仔細地完成了最後的工序，在小巧的撻上放上了切半的草莓後，Cater嘿嘿地拍了拍手，把其中一個成品放置到了似乎是早已排列為場景的材料之間。  
適當的畫面準備妥當，之前因為要動手製作而被擱到一旁的手機也終於再次回到了主人的手上。  
拍照、上傳、加上標籤，一氣呵成的動作像是他所有的辛勞都只是為了達成這一刻的目的。

「那你要試味嗎？」  
「這種事當然是惡鬼副寮長自己負責吧。」  
原本就只是打趣，Trey也因此沒對Cater的推拒有甚麼反應。  
取過其中一件成品咬下一口，草莓特有的甘酸立即盈滿了口腔。  
這是他準備用來做果醬的草莓，和甜點搭配起來的效果並不算好……雖然想這麼告訴還在興高采烈的那人，但這似乎又顯得太過不識大體。  
所以Cater做的這些份，還是留給之後自己解決吧。至於明天要用到的東西，重頭再來做就好。


End file.
